River and 11 Prompts
by Kathryn Pond
Summary: Any River x 11 prompts will be whipped up and published.
1. Flying the TARDIS

Prompt: Doctor getting grumpy when River flies the TARDIS, and vice-versa?

"No," the Doctor shifted his hands once again, trying to send River the message that he didn't like what she was doing with _his_ TARDIS. "Um, uh, uh River? "Yes, sweetie?" River moved around the TARDIS' panel, pressing buttons, and jiggling knobs.

"Thats not how you fly the TARDIS."

"…Yes it is," she had stopped moving and stood to look at the timetraveler.

"River you don't push this!" he motioned to a button that was now lit green

"Yes you do!" Insisted River.

"No! No you don't! I have been flying this time machine for 953 years River, I think I know how to fly it," he pushed the button so it was no longer lit.

"Doctor half the time you end up in the wrong place."

"I do not! That was only when I was breaking her in," he patted the main console, "We're all good now- me and her."

"I'm right!" exclaimed River, she pushed the light, making it illuminate.

"No you're not! I don't like it on!"

"I know, you like that silly noise but its not how you properly fly a TARDIS!"

'So thats what its for.' thought the Doctor. 'I do like that noise.'

"I love that noise! Its my TARDIS' noise! And since its my TARDIS its my rules! Off!" he switched the light off.

River went to go pull a lever, "What do you think you're doing?! My TARDIS I get to fly!"

"Sweetie," she had a little pout on her face, "let me fly."

"But…" the Doctor stammered, "You don't do it right!"

"I do too! You're the one who leaves the brakes on and doesn't fix the Chameleon Circuit!"

"I _like_ it this way!"

"You don't know how to fix it!" River placed her hands on her hips, stubborn about her opinion of the flying of the TARDIS.

"I do too! Don't I TARDIS?"

"She can't answer you." replied River.

"She can hear me though," he smiled.

River sighed, "Fine you can fly 'Sexy'." A smirk crawled across her face at his pet name for his TARDIS


	2. Bubblebath

Prompt: OTP takes a bubble bath

A/N: Sorry its so short. Leave a review?

The Doctor lied in the bath. The warm water was coated with a thick layer of bubbles. His head rested on the ledge, his gangly feet nearly touching the other wall of the bath tub.

River walked in. "Oh!" she didn't know her fiance was in here "Ohhh." a grin appeared on her face.

"I don't think you can just stand there, come in Sweetie." he said, motioning for her to join him.

She pulled her shirt over her face, causing her curls to bounce. Her pants slid down past her knees and down to her ankles, she then stepped off of them. She unclasped her bra and removed her underwear. River walked over to the bath and climbed into the tub. She lied down, her neck placed on the edge of the porcelain.

They inched closer to each other. "Bubble baths are nice," he commented, "even nicer with you." A smile appeared on their faces as their lips met.


	3. Waterpark

Prompt: Doctor and Co. go on a double date to a waterpark

A/N: Waterparks are fun. Next fanfic: River singing to the Doctor.

Disclaimers apply

"Oooh c'mon lets go!" cried Amy excitedly.

River and the Doctor were going on a double date with Amy and Rory. Amy was the one who had suggested this trip much to the dismay of the rest of the group.

River had a bikini on, it was pure white which allowed her creamy skin to be highlighted. The top was strapless and had layered ruffles, while the bottom was more plain, having only little bows on the sides. Amy wore the same bathing suit except for the color which was a powder blue. The boys both wore swimming trunks and Rory had a towel wrapped around his neck.

"We're coming." groaned Rory.

"Don't sound like such a grump," she criticized, "we're going to have _fun_."

They entered the waterpark, Amy insisting that they must go on the biggest water slide ("It'll be cool!") They walked up the intimidatingly high and narrow staircase. They all clung onto the chipping blue railing that lined both sides of the twining stairs. When they reached the top each member of the foursome was entirely petrified excluding the Doctor who thought it would "be an adventure" to go down the slide.

"How about you and him go down the slide first?" suggested Amy to River and the Doctor when the light turned green, signaling them that it was okay for another person to go down the slide.

River was a little nervous, but hesitantly agreed. River placed herself on the top of the slide, still holding onto the bar above her allowing her not to slip down. The Timelord slid behind her, his legs grasping hers in order for them to slide down together. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands clutched to hold her closer to him.

They both screamed while going down the slide at a fast pace- not because they were terrified but because they were excited. The couple rarely got to do couple-y things together and this was one of those pleasant rare occasions. They reached the end of the slide, splashing into the pool.

"That was nice," he whispered to her, a smile on his face and his breath on hers.

"It was," she leaned in for a kiss.

A huge scream came from the slide, Amy and Rory sliding down, petrified of hitting the Doctor yet nothing they could do about the current situation except scream. They slid into the kissing pair with a thud and knocked them over.

"You usually move out of the way." Rory said.

"I think thats the most sass I've ever heard from Rory." said River. Everyone but Rory chuckled.

A/N: Doctor and Co. won't have a good time if you don't review!


	4. River Singing

Prompt: River singing

The Doctor groaned as he shifted in his bed. The Timelord was sick with a bout of the flu.

"River," he moaned. "Riverrr."

She came rushing into the room after her brief absence. A cup of steaming tea in either hand- one for herself and the other for her husband. She sat down on the bed, "Have some tea sweetie."

He rolled over to face her, "Thank you," he took the cup from her hand. He tried to sit up to sip the hot beverage but plopped right back down due to his lack of energy. River chuckled.

"It's not funny River," he said in a hoarse voice.

She smoothed his hair back, moving it out of his face. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, showing her caring for him.

"I think I'm going to die," he said suddenly and dramatically. "I'm going to die, the last of the Timelords dies from the flu."

"It's not going to kill you, don't be silly." she replied, her hand cupping his face gently.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. River stared at him with love in her eyes and began to whisper a song that he had once sung to her (later in his timestream of course.)

"When the angels being to weep, the Timelords will awaken from their sleep. And when the Daleks begin to hurt, the Timelords will become alert." The Doctor drifted off to sleep with the comfort of a lullaby of his people.

A/N: Review and the Doctor will get better!


	5. The Surprise

A/N: Next up...jealous Doctor! Reviews, favs, 'n' follows are appreciated! Thanks!

Prompt: 11 does something out of character and everyone must figure out why

"Well, go ahead River," the Doctor motioned for River to take control of the TARDIS.

She eyed him suspiciously, "But you hate me flying her."

"Yes, but not today," he immediately walked out of the console room, leaving Rory, Amy and his wife to ponder about why he had allowed her to fly her.

"What- what was that?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't know but at least we're going to land properly today," she went around pressing buttons, wobbling knobs, and spinning dials.

They landed in 21st century UK (on time and in the right place for once) "Doctor, we're here!"

"Uh great." They heard a muffled voice from inside one of the rooms.

"Are you. . .coming?" questioned Amy.

"Uh no, come back in an hour and a half."

"Where do you want us to go?" asked Rory.

"I don't know, a park of something."

The threesome shrugged and headed out of the TARDIS and to the park near the Ponds house.

"Do you think its a little weird us being in uh, ya know, park? We're in our thirties. . ." said River while hovering on the swing.

"Yeah." Rory agreed almost instantaneously followed by Amy saying "Uh huh."

The three moved back and force on the swings, then changed to the seesaw but all the while talking about family, adventures, regular life, and, of course, the Doctor.

"Is it six-thirty yet?" asked a bored Rory for the ump-teenth time.

"Not yet, we have thirteen minutes." replied River.

"Can we head back to the TARDIS nowwwwwww? It's far away enough that it'd take us like eight or nine minutes to get there."

"Whatever, lets go." Amy said, initiating everyone into getting up and walking towards the TARDIS which was parked close to the Ponds' house.

They arrived at the TARDIS a the blue doors sprung open.

"You're back!" the Doctor clapped his hands once and smiled simultaneously. "I have made dinner!"

He gestured for them to follow him and led them down a corridor to the dining room. "Roasted chicken, asparagus, and mashed potatoes!" his excitement and pride was evident in his tone. "I hope you like it," this time he was bashful and hopeful.

Amy and Rory were seated across from each other and River and the Doctor were at the other ends of the small square table.

"Thank you," River said before she sat down, kissing his nose, "This is very thoughtful."


End file.
